A Night At The Burrow (PG VERSION)
by rweasleylover101
Summary: Harry and Ron have a fight which turns into something more (without all the sex)
1. Chapter 1

Ron, who had been avoiding his best friend all day was slouched miserably in one of the many squashy, moth-eaten armchairs in the Weasley's sitting room. Every time Harry or even Hermione tried to approach him he'd just mumbled something about chores and walk off onto another room.

"I'm getting sick of this" Harry muttered angrily to Hermione as they de-gnomed the garden. "Why is he being such a foul git? The amount of times I've tried to ask what's wrong with him and all I get is a glare. Just tell him, Hermione! Maybe a bit of action will put a smile on his glum mug."

He looked round to his exasperated friend who was presently wrestling a gnome out of the vegetable patch. She immediately let go of the squash-faced creature and turned to Harry her red, muddy face suddenly turned sad.

"Harry, I've told you before Ron doesn't like me like that."

"Yes he does! Isn't it obvious? Come on, Hermione! You're supposed to be the smart one. The way he glares at me when we've been alone together, like he thinks that we're a thing. He's just acting out of jealousy because he thinks you like me instead of him!" Harry stared at her imploringly, secretly thinking that if he ever thought Ron liked him like that he wouldn't pause to make a move.

"Trust me Harry, Ron doesn't and will never return my feelings. Remember when I tried to tell him? Remember how he said he thought of me like another, less annoying Ginny? He sees me like a sister and..and nothing more." Hermione gulped as she spoke the last words and harry could tell that she was trying her best not to cry. He reached over with his mud-caked hands and pulled his sobbing friend into a hug.

"Well he doesn't know what he's missing then does he?" he whispered soothingly into her bushy hair "And listen, you know that if I was straight I'd definitely try it on with you, you're beautiful."

She pulled back from Harry smiling tearily up at him. "Thanks Harry, I love you" and she pecked him on the lips to show it.

As they broke apart, still smiling at each other harry asked her "You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"Of course not Harry! But I really don't see why you haven't told anyone else. People don't care about these things anymore, especially in the wizarding world. The amount of witches and wizards who came out after Dumbledore did in the 80s-"

"Yes but they weren't the Chosen One were they? I need as much support as I can get! Don't kid yourself, 'Mione even in our world there's homophobia." he sighed glumly pulling away from her completely.

"But Dumbledore-"

"But Dumbledore nothing! It's like you said, he came out in the 80s! That was after he gained all his support and defeated Grindelward and set up the Order! Don't you see? He knew that he had to wait until he had done enough to be supported either way. He wasn't stupid and neither am I. I only told you because I had to tell someone and you know I can't tell Ron! I don't want him to think that I fancy him when I don't." This was, of course only half true. Harry didn't want Ron to think that he fancied him but the fact was that Harry did and desperately. The amount of times Harry had woken up from a wet dream screaming Ron's name wishing it had been real was more than Harry was proud of.

"Oh Harry!" sighed Hermione, bringing him out of his trance "I'm sorry I know it must be hard, I won't ever tell anyone I promise, not until you think it's right" she smiled reassuringly up at him and reached for his hand.

They stood like that for a while, hand-in-hand, their eyes staring out to the gnome-free garden both quite lost in thoughts of the love they could never have, happy at least to have each other. Harry breathed deep and exhaled a sigh, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to get showered and changed" he said pulling his dirty hand out of her rather darkened one "can't be like this at dinner Mrs Weasley wouldn't be pleased. Remember what she did to the twins?"

Hermione gave a soft giggle at the funny memory of Mrs Weasley hosing Fred and George down in the garden with a rather strong shot of water she had produced from her wand.

"Good idea" and they both walked back into the Burrow.

Ron who had been watching the scene from afar in his attic bedroom climbed over to his small bed shaking with both heart break and rage, buried his wet face into a pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron could hear footsteps approaching his bedroom door. He quickly tried to dry his face and with a wave of his wand his pillow was dry and clear of any evidence of the last 20 minutes and just in time as the door burst open.

A half-naked Harry was backing his way into Ron's bedroom, one towel wrapped around his waist, the other he was using to towel-dry his unruly jet-black hair.

Oblivious to Ron's presence Harry dropped both towels, bent over his trunk and began rummaging for clothes. Ron couldn't believe his luck or eyes which were raking in the beautiful, athletic pale vision which was Harry's naked body. But then he remembered…

"OI! The bloody hell do you think you're doing?!"

The yell made Harry jump. He turned around to see Ron sitting there ears burning with the most distorted expression Harry had ever seen on the now scarlet face. It was angry, definitely but something else as well almost as if Ron was suppressing something and was finding difficulty doing so. He was also crossing his legs which appeared extremely uncomfortable.

"Ron! Your mum said you were in the shed with your Dad." Harry was still standing stark-naked. Ron knew he should tell him to cover himself up but he didn't want him to. He managed however to keep his eyes locked on Harry's vivid green ones in order to avoid them wondering off elsewhere.

"W-well I'm not am I?" he spluttered burning, if possible even redder. He didn't know what to do with himself, what to say. He didn't know whether or not to be thankful that he was wearing jeans tight enough to suppress his ever growing, now painful bulge.

Harry had gone red now too. He wanted to tell Ron now, tell him everything. He wanted to throw his naked self down on him and be held in Ron's big warm arms. But by the look on Ron's face, he could tell that no such thing would happen. He turned away from Ron to hide his face noticing now just how naked he was and how Ron hadn't told him to cover up..

He glanced quickly into the small mirror hung on the wall facing him to check that his eyes were dry when he saw Ron's face. Ron's eyes, wide with shock and glee, were staring at Harry all over as if unable to stop. Until they did. They too were on the mirror, horror dawning on Ron's face which was now resembling a tomato so much it could've been transfigured. It clashed horribly with his ginger hair.

And yet Harry thought he had never seen Ron look so beautiful, so vulnerable and so terrified at the same time. He whipped round.

Harry was staring at Ron and Ron at Harry. It was a very tense moment. And then..

"SORRY!"  
"SORRY!"

They'd both shouted at the same time. Harry grinned. Ron looked extremely sheepish and angry with himself. He wanted to run away, as far away from that grin as possible but he couldn't even stand up. He was frozen and quite frankly, tight jeans can only hide so much he thought miserably to himself.

He couldn't understand why Harry was smiling. Slowly Harry picked up one of his towels, wrapped around his waist and walked towards the bed.

Panicking, Ron lowered his eyes to the ground and screwed them shut praying for it to be a dream. The mattress sank a couple of inches on Ron's right. A hand squeezed his shoulder and his eyes snapped open. It was all real. He couldn't tell Harry. He couldn't even look at him.

"Ron, mate?" he asked tentatively. Ron cringed and Harry removed his hand from Ron's shoulder. After a huge surge of courage Ron dragged his eyes from the ground and over to Harry was looking rather crestfallen.

Having nothing to say Ron reached to pat his friend's back as an apology. When they touched he felt a shock so electric that Ron shivered.  
Harry's eyes clapped onto Ron's and then down to Ron's groin which was now bulging so ferociously that Ron grimaced in pain, shifting his hips away from Harry's eye line.

Seeing this Ron was so amazed at the delight on Harry's face he didn't even notice Harry leaning in to kiss him.

Inches away from Ron's lips, Harry was smacked to the ground.

" THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ron was shaking so heavily with rage that he staggered slightly as he lifted himself from the bed.

Flushed with shock and embarrassment Harry stared up at Ron, his mouth gaping open. Ron had never hit Harry before.

A fuming Ron was now bearing down on Harry who felt so close to tears that he had to look away. How could he be so stupid? He knew Ron would react like this!

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE? JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THE CHOSEN ONE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO MESSING AROUND WITH PEOPLE'S FEELINGS, HARRY! GINNY, HERMIONE AND-"

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!"

"YOU BLOODY KNOW WHAT I'M ON ABOUT. I THOUGHT THAT WE WERE FRIENDS!."

Ron went quiet.

Harry wanted to know who else's feelings he'd apparently been messing about but something else was pressing Harry's mind.

"What do you mean about Hermione? For the last time Ron there is nothi-"

"DIDN'T RUDDY LOOK LIKE NOTHING TO ME" Ron was shouting again, he looked quite mad, a single tear trickling down his crimson face.

"Ron" Harry started calmly "Ron I don't know what you mean she's like a sis-"

"STOP BLOODY LYING TO ME HARRY.I THOUGH I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! I JUST SAW YOU. I SAW YOU TOGETHER-" Ron broke off. He didn't want the mental image of Harry with Hermione to flood his brain again.

"What? You mean what happened in the garden?" Ron nodded, breathing heavily. "Well you clearly didn't hear what we were talking abo-"

" I SAW HER KISS YOU HARRY. I SAW IT. I MAY NOT BE AS SMART AS HERMIONE OR PERCY OR, OR ANYONE BUT I'M NOT THICK HARRY I KNOW WHAT I SAW"

"NO! No you don't, Ron. She loves you Ron. She bloody loves you and, and so do I" Harry said this with some resolve. He was now sitting up on the ground sporting a blackening eye and hanging his head as though waiting for the next blow.

Ron stopped. He couldn't move and his mouth had gone so dry that it took him a few tries before he could get his words out.

"W-what?" Ron choked and stared at Harry, X-raying him to see if he was joking but he already knew that Harry wasn't lying. "'Mione loves me? Like love loves me?"

Harry nodded somewhat glumly, attempting to smile up at his best friend.

"And you love love me?"

Again, Harry nodded. Suddenly Harry looked very small to Ron.

"But what about that kiss?" Harry looked up again and actually laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Ron's face.

"It was just a friendly peck, nothing really she was just thanking me for cheering her up. She doesn't know I'm in love with you though I, I couldn't tell her y'know…considering she's in love with you too."

Relief dawned on Ron's face. Harry wasn't in love with Hermione..he was in love with him. Ron. But-

"Wait. You're gay?" He was still standing over Harry quite enjoying the fact that Harry's head was level with Ron's upper thighs.

"Thought you said you weren't thick?" he winked up at his friend who was now kneeling down to be level with him.

"Piss off." And suddenly Ron was kissing him, so hard that Harry fell back and Ron fell on top of him.

He kissed Harry again, soft this time caressing Harry's lower lip with his tongue so that he shivered slightly and opened his mouth. Ron paused slightly and then he slid his hot, wet tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as Ron tickled his tongue gently with his own sliding it over Harry's savouring the taste.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, his hands in Ron's brilliantly red hair his pulled Ron's stunned face away. He then shoved Ron onto his back and snaked between his legs kissing him softly from the base of his torso right up to his hot neck which was arched back. Harry couldn't believe what he was about to do. The amounts of nights he has fantasied about this, about him and Ron together...

Worn out from it all Harry and Ron lay together still panting slightly admiring each other's naked bodies feeling completely dazed.

Ron was licking gently at one of Harry's nipples when they heard Mrs Weasley's shouts for dinner all too soon.

They quickly dressed themselves, both still flushed in the face from what had just happened.

They than ran down the many stairs into the dining room where most of the Weasleys were already sat awaiting dinner. Hermione came up behind then panting slightly and went pink at the sight of Ron. A pang of guilt struck Harry.

"Did you two hear that ghoul? I don't think I've ever heard it make so much noise before! Doesn't it annoy you Ron?"

"Nothing I can't get used to" he said with a wink at Harry.

Blushing furiously Harry sat down at the dinner table with everyone else.

As always he greatly enjoy the wonderful meal Mrs Weasley had prepared for them while Ron's hand playfully stroked him under the table. After all they had worked up quite an appetite thought Harry happily as he wolfed down a Yorkshire pudding in gravy.


End file.
